In the merchandising of various articles such as cigarettes or the like, they are frequently sold by the carton or individual packs. Thus, for convenience, it is desirable to attractively display both forms of the article in the same location and in such a way as to facilitate manual removing of the selected form of article from the display shelf without adversely disturbing the remaining articles on the shelf. Heretofore, in order to accommodate the various forms of articles it was necessary to have several variations of shelves and racks. Oftentimes such shelves and racks were beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they did not present an attractive eye-appealing display of the articles; (b) both hands of the clerk or customer were required to remove the selected article from the shelf; (c) the articles were supported in an unstable manner; and (d) the shelf consisted of numerous components whereby the assembly thereof was an awkward, frustrating and time-consuming manipulation.